


yuki found dead in miami

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my oc kiyoki beats the shit out of an asshole demon named yuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	yuki found dead in miami

**Author's Note:**

> kiyoki credit to me  
> everything else credit to my pal llyr who's probably the only one who's even gonna give a shit about this story

It was a nice day in town, an average day that no one would expect to be very important. The city's bright colors gave off a cheerful glow as a certain Nova walked through the streets, toward the downtown area. She carried no weapon, despite being in a new world, one she was unsure of the true nature and safety of. But this did not worry her, for all she needed was her rage and her fists.

The Nova's name was Kiyoki Akiyama. Recently, she'd traveled from her home world of Caeleste, needing a break from the stress of ruling a kingdom. Besides, Ryuu and the others could keep everything under control for a little while, right?

She finally arrived in her destination: the downtown area where a certain demon hung out, in the shade of a brick building. His skin was pale, in dramatic contrast with his all-black attire. Kiyoki recognized him immediately, and upon laying her eyes on him, he turned his gaze to look at her as well. His eyes were almost pure black, save the pure white irises.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, not leaving the shadows, because if he did, his aesthetic would be ruined.

He received no answer, only a direct punch in the face from the Nova queen. Of course, it did not injure the demon, and he started to laugh evilly and mockingly when Kiyoki fucking decked him again but this time her hand was on fire. Literally, it was on fire.

Kiyoki continued beating him up and quite literally _roasting_ him, and only stopped to summon the fire demon she'd partnered with back in her home world.

Holding out the staff she kept on her belt, she began saying a bunch of shit in Latin, and a mysterious wind started blowing towards her, dramatically blowing her hair back and stuff. From the shadow cast behind her, a dark shape began to rise, forming a large, non-solid black figure with glowing eyes that looked like tiny fires. It zoomed forward, absorbing itself into Kiyoki, whose form seemed to glow with the colors of fire and also her eyes were fires too. She continued to beat up the shit demon, and when she was done, she returned to normal and left Yuki laying on the ground.

"Bye hoe," she said, having finished her job.

Suddenly, she spotted a furry little creature. "What's that?"

The creature glanced at her, said, "Meow," and ran down the street.

Kiyoki jogged after it, intrigued by the cute fuzzball. "Wait up!"

It stopped at a house surrounded by plants and walked inside. She began to follow it when she was stopped by a short dude wit fluffy brown hair. "Who the fuck are you?" He said.

Kiyoki frowned. "What is with people in this world and saying that?"

He frowned too, clearly confused.

Kiyoki shook her head. "Never mind. I'm Kiyoki, what's that little furry thing that just ran in here?"

"It's..... A cat....... have you never seen a cat before?"

Kiyoki shook her head.

"Well, come in and pet it. I'm Armand," he said, stepping aside.

"It's nice to meet you, Armand. This is such a unique world, do you like living here?" Kiyoki nodded to him and walked in.

"It's alright. Seriously, you've never seen a cat before?"

"Nope. We don't have 'cats' in my world."

"What world doesn't have cats?" Armand picked up a fat little orange fluffball and stroked its head. He sat down on the couch, and motioned for Kiyoki to sit as well.

As she sat down beside him, Kiyoki motioned to the cat. "May I?" She asked.

Armand nodded. "His name is Polonius."

Kiyoki looked into the cat's eyes. "Hi, Polonius," she said, her voice becoming high pitched and much softer. She didn't know why she did that; it just felt appropriate. "I'm from a world called Caeleste. We have very different creatures there."

"How do you even live?"

Kiyoki looked back over at Armand. "In a large castle, with many of my friends."

"Holy fuck. You can pet him, by the way, he doesn't bite. Much."

"How?"

"He has teeth...?"

"No, I meant, how do you pet him?"

"Oh, it's easy, you just..." Armand demonstrated proper cat-petting techniques.

Kiyoki imitated what Armand had just done, stroking Polonius's back. She gently scratched behind his ear, and the orange cat began purring.

"What's he doing?" Kiyoki asked, alarmed.

Armand laughed. "He's just purring." After seeing that Kiyoki's expression hadn't changed, he continued, "It means he's happy."

Kiyoki immediately relaxed. "Oh." She continued to pet the very happy, very fat cat.

Another cat, the one she'd seen earlier, approached them and rubbed against Armand's leg. Kiyoki's eyes lit up as she looked at Armand. "There's more of them?"

They spent the rest of the day petting cats, and eventually Kiyoki returned to Caeleste after fighting the urge to steal one of Armand's cats.

* * *

Yuki attempted to get up off the ground. He tried to push himself up, but even with all his demon powers he couldn't do a single push up because he was a weak ass hoe. He collapsed, screaming very loudly in defeat. A few people looked at him, alarmed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yuki found dead in miami  
> \- is he alright  
> \- hes ok but he's dead
> 
> edit: this is now inaccurate as caeleste (the world kiyoki is from) now canonically has cats but this is still fun


End file.
